Burning The City
by le.etoile
Summary: The person she hates the most, is in the heart of the one she loves. But somewhere inside her, she can't help but feel okay with it. HichiHime Collection of drabbles. Ratings may vary.
1. Trapped

_LOL, HichiHime for the win!! XD Though please pardon if I rarely update this... With my age_,_ there's only so many ideas I can come up with that AREN'T rated M.... XD Though PLEASE tell me if you think this should be rated M._.._ XD Oh boy, this is the LAST story I'm posting when I'm 16... (I'll be 17 tomorrow...) SWEET! Way to end my 16th year with an angsty bang! 8D  
_

* * *

His fingers raked across her back, a dark grin stretching across his face. She tried to push away from him, to escape from this pain, this torture that she never thought she'd experience.

"K-Kurosaki-kun…" A ragged mewl escaped from her bruised lips, calling out for the man that was both closest to her, but the furthest away. His sadistic grin turned into a frown, and those same lips hastily recaptured her mouth in a violent kiss.

"Kingy's not here…" He spoke, his voice low and raspy. "But you're in luck…" he paused for a moment to let his fingers trail harshly down her soft skin.

"I'll be here for a long time.

.

.

.


	2. Hollows can't get sick, dummy

_A/N: Yeaaah... I think I've got H1N1, so I wrote a sick fic... Too bad it didn't help any. -_- Yes, I was having some hope that I might get some of my sick germs out by writing Orihime sick, but meh... It didn't... If anything, I feel worse... Whatever. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go pass out now. Kthxbai.

* * *

_

"B-But, Hichi-kun, you're going to get sick too!" Orihime's small, weak voice worried over to her dark lover. He scoffed at her, turning to face the other way.

"Hollows don't get sick, idiot…" He muttered under his breath, glimpsing over to her frail form on her couch, various, bad ideas sprouting in his mind. "You know what's good about you being sick though?"

"What?"

A large, perverted smirk stretched across his face. "You're totally weak and defenseless." he explained to her, now making his way over to her. "At least more so than usual." Her eyes went big, and her face flushed even more. She couldn't tell if it was from her fever, or his close proximity. Probably both.

"That doesn't sound good for me…" She pouted, trying to pull her blankets over her face. He licked his lips in delight, removing her cover to expose her ill body.

"It never is Queenie," he hastily spoke, capturing her lips in a violent kiss. "And it'll never be."

.

.

.


	3. Telephone

**--**

**-**

**Telephone.**

-

"P-Please help me!!" Orihime's small voice squeaked through the receiver, her voice scratchy from previous screaming and too much running. Her body shook hard as she desperately tried to regain her breath. Her auburn hair was caked in blood and her yellow blouse and white skirt were abundant with the red liquid as well.

"If you would remain calm, we'll be there to assist you momentarily," the operator droned, clearly uninterested in her current predicament. Instead of choosing to stay and wait, she dropped the public phone carelessly, ignoring the talking from the lady on the other end. _'I-I have to get out of here!'_

Feet hit the ground again, a soft pitter-patter occasionally broken by thuds, motioning that the healer had fallen.

"Inoue…" The _thing _following her breathed, immediately causing her to stop in her tracks. Darting her head around, Orihime had yet to see a source as to where the voice came from, but she knew she had to leave. And _soon._

She shot off to the left, beginning to run down an even darker alleyway, doing her best to block out the low, panting growls she heard echoing around her.

She spotted gold in the dark.

Taking in a sharp breath, she clutched her body close, knees growing weak and her legs failing to keep her standing any longer. She was tired. She couldn't run from him…_ it_… any longer. Cracking open a single eye, although her vision was blurred from her tears, she saw the smirk. A sob wracked through her body as she imagined what he would do to her.

"What's up, Queenie?"

.

.

.

_prompt one from nagi. *hearts*_


	4. Bathroom

--

-

**Bathroom**

-

The healer sighed, her heart heavy as she stared hard at the small, white stick in her hand. Her tiny hand trembled as she looked at the positive marking on the device, causing a sob to escape her.

_Knock knock knock._

Gray eyes snapping up to the door, she heard the low, gentle voice of her husband cooing her to come out.

"Hime, can I come in? You've been in there for over an hour."

'_Oh Ichigo…'_ She tonelessly thought, tears clinging at her lashes. "Y-Yes…" She choked, doing her best to hold back her sobs. The gold handle on the white door turned slowly, the hinges squeaking as her husband of three years entered the bathroom with caution.

"Is everything alright?" Ichigo asked in a concerned tone, his amber eyes burning with worry. Giving him a watery smile, Orihime nodded.

"I-I'm fine…" She replied, keeping quiet as she feared her voice would fail her if she grew louder. The shinigami made his way to his wife's side, wanting to hold her close to comfort, as she perched herself on the edge of the tub. He cocked an eyebrow as to what the trinket was in her hands.

"What's that?"

Remaining silent, Orihime bit her bottom lip and shakily handed the stick to him, her fingers visibly trembling. He looked at it in confusion, taking many moments to realize what it was, and what it meant.

Ichigo looked back up to the healer who was clearly afraid of her husband's response.

"Y-You're… pregnant?" He asked her, almost in a whisper. Again, she nodded, and she averted her eyes to the floor, almost feeling ashamed.

"I-I'm so sorry, Ichigo…" Orihime sobbed softly, folding her arms under her generous chest and hugging her body tightly, her small fingers turning pale from gripping her shirt so hard. "I-I know you wanted it to be j-just us for a while, b-but-" Ichigo cut her off with a surprise hug. Gray eyes grew wide as his lean fingers traveled up and down her back. A soft chuckle was heard from her shoulder, as Ichigo had buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"You're apologizing for carrying my child, Hime?" He lightly scoffed to her, placing a tender kiss on her neck. "Don't be… It's a wonderful thing." He spoke breathlessly and in awe. Orihime swallowed hard as she eventually allowed her frozen arms to hug him back.

"I-Ichigo… I love you…" she choked out, her digits now gripping the fabric of his shirt. "I love you so much…" The healer whispered, unknowing if she was trying to reassure him, or herself. Ichigo pulled away from their embrace to take her face in his hands, cupping her cheeks. He gave her a small smile, slowly getting closer to her.

"And I love you…" he replied back, his hot breath fanning over her lips, before giving her a kiss. It was slow and affectionate, but Orihime could tell from the exchange that he was truly happy about the news. She detected some worry, but all expecting parents were to feel that way.

Ichigo kissed her tenderly again, before placing a light kiss on her cheek. Orihime grabbed onto his wrist, her thumb stroking his skin a bit.

"U-um… C-Can I have a moment to clean up a bit? The tears and all…"

Ichigo responded with another brief smile and a peck on the forehead, before exiting the bathroom to leave her alone, as she requested.

Standing up from her spot, knees still weak, Orihime eventually made her way to the mirror to assess the 'damage'. Her eyes were swollen from so much crying, and her lips appeared to be somewhat bruised. Bringing up fingers to her mouth, her eyebrows dropped. _'Was that from him just now, or… that _other_ time?'_

"Hey there, Queenie," a dark sinister voice rang through the small bathroom sending a shiver down the healer's back. Orihime didn't need to turn around to see who it was. She could see him from the reflection of the mirror.

"What do you want?" She quietly scoffed, doing her best to put up a mental wall between the two. She wouldn't give in. Not again.

"Don't sound so excited to see me," he replied again, sharp golden eyes with black sclera glaring back at her through the mirror. "I'm here to check up on our kid."

"It's not yours," Orihime spat, bringing her eyes down to the floor. She wouldn't look at him. "It's Ichigo's." A muscular arm snaked around her waist and the other crossing in front of her shoulders. His hands had a tight grip on her frail form.

"You know damn well it isn't his."

"It is-"

"I'm part of him, and I know, see, remember _all_ his experiences. It's _not_ his," the body behind her purred, forcing her to stay in one spot. Eventually he shifted his arm, and began to draw lazy circles on her lower abdomen. "Oh, and you'd better not tell him."

Feeling defeated Orihime let her head roll back and his shoulders acted as her pillow. "I… I wasn't planning on it. H-He'd be so hurt…"

"Aw, Hime-chan's so brave. Too bad he'd get hurt anyways. Not like I give a flying fuck about King's feelings," his hollow replied sharply, his hand soon slipping the button of her skirt undone. "What do you say we try for a twin?" His sick voice sent shudders down her spine, not in a good way. Orihime's eyes narrowed and her lips set into a grim line.

"Go to hell…"

"That's where you're wrong, sweetheart," he grinned almost maniacally, the sound of the zipper echoing through the bathroom, her skirt soon falling to the floor. A gasp escaped her lips and the hollow used one hand to cover her mouth. To silence any and all screams he knew would be coming.

"I am hell."

.

.

.

_prompt two from nagi._


	5. Sink

--

-

**Sink.**

-

It was so red. Never before had she seen so much red. Though with being that _thing's_ lover, bleeding would be the price to pay.

Half-heartedly looking into the mirror, Orihime placed both her hands on the edges of the sink, visually taking in the damage on her face. Unfortunately, her face was the least of her problems. Sure she had a few cuts gracing her porcelain-like face, and her lips were bruised and swollen from his forceful kisses, but everything else ached much worse. Her back, which was raked with lines after lines from his fingernails scratching against her back, and her front didn't fare any better either. Almost every inch of her pale skin was colored somehow, whether it be yellow and purple bruises, or the dreadful, ruby red liquid that oozed from her flesh.

Taking in a shuddering sigh, Orihime brought her soulless gaze back to the connecting room - to the body lying on the bed.

'… _Kurosaki-kun's going to wake up soon.'_

Orihime wet down a washcloth and returned to the bedroom, taking in his sleeping form.

She had loved Kurosaki-kun, she really did. But that hollow side of his… It made something inside her bubble up, and it was something both pleasurable, but horrifyingly painful.

Lifting up the tan hand, the healer began her daily ritual of cleaning the blood – her blood - off his body. The dry red would be washed from under his fingernails, the ones he used to scratch her almost everything, and it would be wiped from his built chest and his beautiful face. Orihime's heart began to ache as she remembered the soft looks he'd give to her, and only her, and how she'd chosen the sharp, intense golden eyes, only wanting to pleasure himself, whether it be from seeing her pain or pleasure as well.

Soon finishing up with the cleaning, she lazily redressed herself, not bothering to clean herself up either. She could do that when she got home. They'd discussed this. As long as everything appeared to be normal afterwards, he'd never suspect a thing.

Orihime clutched the door handle, looking back at the bedroom her first love was slumbering in. With heavy eyes and a guilty heart, she forced to bring her gaze away, all while whispering,

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun… Please forgive me."

.

.

.

_prompt three from nagi_


	6. Crowbar

--

-

**Crowbar.**

-

Blood on the floor was not a good thing. He'd kill whomever it was that made her bleed. _'Only I'm allowed to make her fucking bleed, dammit!'_

Stalking his way through her apartment, Ichigo's hollow grumbled to himself, slowly but surely following the trail of red. Though it didn't stop him from occasionally stopping and running a finger along the plush carpet, testing to see if the blood was dry or not. Grumbling again, finding the liquid had _indeed_ dried, he continued the process. Follow, stop, check, and groan. Repeat.

Though he was concerned for the girl, he still didn't want to waste precious blood. Eventually finding one part of the trail that was still slightly damp, he pressed two fingers into the cushy strings embedded into the floor, his fingers taking up leftover blood. Soon popping the fingers into his mouth, his lips curled into a small, dark smirk, taking his time as he enjoyed tasting her sweet blood.

'Delicious…'

After repeating the process a few more times, he found the healer in an interesting predicament. She was sitting on the floor, clad in underwear for some random reason, a crowbar lightly placed upon her creamy white thighs.

"What the fuck happened to you?" He growled, squatting down.

"Ah! Shiro-kun! I was running too fast in the house, and hit my head on this," Orihime explained, unaware of the red fluid dribbling down the side of her face. She lifted up the heavy crowbar, her arms struggling to lift up the object. Clearly it was too heavy for her.

"Why the hell were you running through your apartment, only in underwear, with a crowbar??"

"Oh! The little blue men set my clothes on fire, and the only thing I had to chase them away was this thing."

"And do you realize your head is bleeding?"

Lifting up her hand to her head, she discovered the hollow was right! She had been bleeding!

"And what about your underwear?" He questioned, closing in on the young girl, a heated look in his eyes.

"A-ah, I-I have fireproof… p-panties…" Orihime trailed off, blushing as she said the last part. Taking his hand out of his pocket, he cradled her neck, his face growing dangerously close to her temple, her close auburn hair soaked in the precious liquid.

"You don't say…" He murmured low, his tongue flicking out to lick at the blood on her head. A gasp escaped her lips and her cheeks grew hotter. But inside, she let herself smile a bit. Their relationship was hard, and most of the time painful, to be quite honest, but it was moments like these that made her heart flutter a bit.

.

.

.

_prompt four from nagi_


	7. Knife

--

-

**Knife.**

-

"Ouch!" Orihime yelped, quickly retracting her hand, pulling it close to her body. The knife she was using to cut up vegetables fell back onto the cutting board, small red drops dripping onto the counter.

"Orihime, are you okay?" Ichigo asked upon hearing her gasp of pain. Amber eyes grew concerned and her eyebrows furrowed deeply upon seeing the cut on her wrist. It wasn't deep, really, but it wasn't exactly shallow enough to slap a Band-Aid on and be done with it. "Shit…" He grumbled, pulling at her forearm so he could get a better look.

"Ah, I-It's fine, Kurosaki-kun, really! You know me, just being… clum…sy…" She trailed off as soon as her boyfriend brought his lips down to the cut. Orihime's face grew red as she felt the tip of his warm tongue just graze her cut, causing anticipation and nervousness to bubble in her stomach.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" She breathed, her eyes never leaving his. Still fixated on her wound, he managed to smirk a bit. But little did she know, her blood was enough to rouse the beast he had within.

In a matter of seconds, his eyes changed into a golden color, and the sclera of his eyes flipped from normal white, to pitch black. Horrified and afraid, Orihime struggled to get out of his grasp, but his hold only grew tighter, and the pressure on her arm was intense, it was hard for her not to cry out in pain.

"K-Kurosaki-kun!"

"Tch. Kingy's not here, Princess. But you're plenty lucky, because you've got me."

A terrified scream rang throughout Inoue Orihime's apartment.

.

.

.

_fifth, and final prompt from nagi_


	8. Chained

_**Prompt - Chain**... Urg, probably the closest I'll get to smut for a loooong time.

* * *

_

--

Orihime's lashes fluttered slowly, revealing dark, and very scared gray eyes. Her tongue darted out to wet her cracked and bloodied lips. Her joints and muscles were sore, but she hadn't had the slightest clue as to why.

Bringing her heavy head up to look at her surroundings, the gentle healer coughed lightly at the chilly air. Her surroundings were not familiar and her heart started to race as she wondered just where she was. It seemed like just minutes ago she was with her boyfriend back at her apartment with that adorable strawberry shortcake in front of her. She made her wish and blew out her candles, only to have her own scowling strawberry kiss her lightly on the lips before everything blacked out.

Tugging her tired arms from their high position, it didn't take Orihime long to discover her thin wrists had been clasped to the wall with what appeared to be handcuffs of sorts. Alarmed at the sudden bondage, Orihime began to pull at it, her insistent tugging causing bruises to form and blood start to seep out of new wounds. Her heart raced faster as she wet her lips again.

"P-Please!" She called out to no one, arms slowing down as tears stung at her eyes. "S-Someone help me!!" To be in such a situation for no reason scared her immensely. Why did she have to be in such a frightening situation?

A tall male made itself known by coming out of the shadows. Her eyes had to adjust to the new sight, but she could faintly make out spiky hair and the lean physique that could be classified as Ichigo's. With her eyes growing wide, she jerked her body forward, as if wanting to get to the boy.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, is that you??" Orihime cried out, a few tears finding their way down her cheeks. As the form neared, it was indeed the boy she loved dearly, with his messy orange hair, scowl, and all. A weak smile crept up her lips and her shoulders went slack in relief. "Oh, Kurosaki-kun... I'm so glad you're here..." She whispered brokenly, watching him stop right in front of her and kneeling down. He kept his eyes closed and his brows furrowed, knuckles dragging on the tile floor.

"You're wrong..." He muttered, sounding a little funny to her. She tilted her head to the side in confusion and puckered her lips.

"Eh? Kurosaki-kun, what-"

"I'm not your fucking Ichigo," her 'boyfriend' finally raised his head and opened his eyes, revealing bright golden irises and a black sclera. His previous façade of a normal Ichigo soon disappeared and a nasty sneer grew on his features. Orihime gasped and threw her body closer to the wall, getting away from his hollow. The sneer threatened to grow wider as he coyly closed the space between them a bit. "Ah~ You scared, Hime-chan?" She could only shake her head, her voice failing her. Turning her head away from his own, Orihime unintentionally left her slender neck wide open for the said hollow's pleasure.

Taking a hold of her right shoulder with his large hand, he squeezed it tightly, causing a small squeak of pain to come pouring from her lips. The hollow moved closer, his nose brushing over the soft, smooth skin of Inoue Orihime's. "You always smell so fucking good..." He murmured over her flesh before running his tongue over it, teasing, tempting, and inciting unwanted arousal from her part.

"P-Please..." She muttered through her broken breaths. "S-Stop..." Ichigo's hollow did indeed stop for a moment, glancing his dark eyes up to the captive princess.

"But what for, sweetheart? You're such a delectable meal this fine evening..." He murmured against her neck, soon latching his teeth onto her flesh and biting down hard, causing blood to start dripping from the wound. Again, his tongue lavished the bleeding spot, sending a shiver down the healer's back.

Unintentionally arching her back towards him, closer to him, her eyes screwed tight as she bit her bottom lip, accidentally inciting more bleeding from yet another wound. His hollow noticed this and brought his feasting mouth to her own and began to ravage her, deep groans reverberating in her chest cavity. Her chained wrists thrashed around, only wanting to be released. Whether she'd go along with it once she was free or push him away with all her might, she didn't know. She just knew she wanted to be released.

"So feisty..." He growled, tempting her again by pulling away from her bruised lips. His hot breath fanned over her skin and her hips and legs began to shift uncomfortably, not enjoying the new, unfamiliar heat pooling to her lower abdomen.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, p-please..." She begged to the man who wasn't there as his own hollow feasted on her bite on her neck again, his hands tempting her by travelling lower.

"I told you, you bitch!" He suddenly hissed, pulling away. "Your King isn't here!" As if an angry retaliation of sorts, he moved his hand to her large breast, holding the heavy flesh in the palm of his hand. His perverted hollow couldn't help but hum at just how perfect it felt in 'his' hand. But more importantly, how he was the one going further with the King's woman than the normal boy could do himself. _Tch... Such a pansy._

Giving it a hard squeeze, a sharp moan tore through her lips, her back arching up further into his grasp. Pleasantly liking the reaction he got from her, he repeated the process until it became a pattern, doing nothing but harshly attacking her twins. It wasn't long until his nails started to dig through her white shirt and into her flesh, causing her to bleed again. Sneering with a growl, he pulled at the white tank top of hers, ripping it right off her body. Orihime was exposed, wearing nothing but her skirt and bra. With flushing cheeks, she opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off with a bruising kiss.

"Ah, ah, ah," he told her in a sing-song voice. "You're supposed to be quiet." He told her forcefully before dragging his cold lips down to the new scratch marks on her otherwise flawless breasts and kissed the broken skin. His tongue darted out to lap at the newfound source of bleeding. Another moan came from her fragile lips and hysterical sobbing could be heard. As he cupped her mound fiercely, his other hand began to travels downwards, hiking her skirt up to be able to grab at her panties.

"W-Wait!" She managed to speak, but had been unable to stop him from ripping her underwear off. Dangling them from his lanky fingers, he grinned evilly before tossing them aside. Forcing another hard kiss to her, Orihime closed her eyes tight, hoping this was all a dream. Perhaps she was still at her apartment with a _normal_ Ichigo, not forcing himself on her like this.

But as she felt a foreign object nearing her upper thighs, a squeak of fear and pain came from her lips and tears gushed out quicker. It was clear what his hollow wanted, and it was clear this was no dream. As he neared himself, he couldn't help but be proud of his accomplishments; doing what even his King could not do.

"Oh, and happy birthday, princess."

.

.

.


End file.
